Tonight I'm Loving You
by pryde90
Summary: It's Halloween night at Club Savage, and Deana is bored.  Featuring jessicarabbit!Gabriel, an Armageddon, girl!Deana/girl!Cas, and blatant  but sexy  disregard for standard club etiquette.


Tonight I'm (Loving) You

Castiel ran a nervous hand through her hair, and took a look around the crowded dance floor, squinting against the bright, rainbow strobe lights and noting for the umpteenth time how out of place she felt.

"What am I doing here, again?" Cas asked Sam, struggling to be heard over the souped up club remix of something Cas thought sounded slightly familiar. Her roommate smiled at her indulgently, and responded with the same answer that she had given the other five times Cas had asked.

"You made a promise – if we all got As on Professor Adam's Bio midterm, you'd go out with me to celebrate. Come on, aren't you having a good time?"

Cas sighed, and rubbed distractedly at the stamp on the back of her hand, smearing the red devil into something blurry and unrecognizable. Somehow, Sam's excited suggestion of "let's go clubbing for Halloween!" had sounded much less intimidating in the quiet of their shared dorm room. The reality was a great deal…louder.

"This was the best possible night to go! No sketchy guys to hit on us, three dollar mojitos and," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and lowered her voice as much as she could while still being heard over the music. "Lotsa single ladies!"

Cas let out a small groan of frustration, and massaged her pounding temples. Sam meant well, she really did, but ever since Cas had come out to her a few months back, her best friend had made it her holy mission to get Cas laid. So far, her track record wasn't all that great – she had only gone on three dates, and they had all been total flops. Cas was getting slightly desperate, but not so desperate that she would throw herself at any lesbian that moved.

That was why, when Sam had suggested that she meet her sister, Cas had straight up refused.

"Sam, just because your sister and I are both lesbians does not automatically mean that we will have anything else in common, or be compatible as partners."

"But I really think you two would hit it off! Seriously, Cas. You'd like her. She…" Sam had paused for a long moment then, frowning. "She has a good sense of humor." She finished, lamely.

"No, Sam. I may be a little lonely, but I'm not so desperate that I'll date your sister."

And that had been the end of it.

Two weeks later, in a small gay bar in Lawrence, Kansas, Cas was beginning to wish she had taken Sam up on her offer.

Despite Cas' insistence that she wasn't a good dancer, didn't want to hook up with a strange girl, hated loud music and was exhausted from a week of practically nonstop studying, Sam hadn't taken her no for an answer. The tests had come back on Wednesday – Cas had scored a 95, and Sam had made a 90. It was the most disappointed she had ever been over getting an A, but Sam had been delighted.

"Hey, I'm not suggesting you go and start making out with some stranger. Though I'm sure no one would really mind, especially with you looking like that…" Cas blushed hotly and tugged at the straps of her fake wings, trying unsuccessfully to prevent them from cutting into the circulation of her arms. Her dark red lip gloss felt slimy and heavy on her lips, and she imagined that she could actually feel the weight of her eye shadow.

Sam's eyes turned from teasing to serious. "Look, Cas, if you really are uncomfortable, we can leave. I only wanted you to come because I thought you would have fun, and it would give you a chance to take a break from all that schoolwork you've been doing."

Meeting Sam's wide, hopeful gaze, Cas felt a bit ashamed. Her friend had been looking forward to Club Savage's Halloween celebration for weeks, even going so far as to drag Cas with her to Target to pick out the outfit she was currently wearing, and here she was, not even giving it a chance. Cas pulled down on her new (very) short black skirt self-consciously before responding.

"No, I would like to stay. But a drink would be most welcome." Sam's face took on an expression of mock consternation.

"Fine, you lush. But whatever you do, don't take your eyes off of it."

Cas rolled her eyes in exasperation before wandering off in search of the bar.

…

Deana was bored. Bored bored bored. She slouched against a large, beat up poster of some local band that had played at Club Savage five years ago (they probably hadn't had a decent band play here in ages), and sighed loudly. Bored bored bored.

"All right, I get it! You're bored."

"Yeah, ya think?" Deana rubbed at her eyes tiredly, before glaring at the girl beside her. "We go to this every year, Jo. It's getting old." Deana hated Halloween, preferring instead to stay indoors and pig out on candy, ignoring the doorbell when it rang. Not to mention, she was sick and tired of the whole club scene. It wasn't as though she couldn't get laid without flashing a big "I'm single, let's screw!" sign in the biggest gay hotspot in town.

She took a big sip of her gin and tonic, ignoring Jo's disapproving look.

"After this next song, we're out of here. I'm hungry, and Hell's Kitchen closes at midnight."

"Aw, but we'll miss the drag show! I think Gabriel's performing tonight. We should at least stay to cheer her on."

But Deana shook her head. "No can do. If I don't get a burger in the next 30 minutes, I'm gonna die. I'm not fucking kidding."

Jo sighed dramatically. "Whatever. One more song, and then we'll leave. And I want you to dance with me."

"Yeah, whatever." Deana took another sip of her drink and settled back against the cracked vinyl booth, letting her eyes roam around the dance floor. She recognized a few familiar faces from school, and a few unfamiliar ones. It seemed like most of the dancers had gone the 'less is more' route when it came to Halloween costumes, which Deana found a little dumb. Halloween was for monsters and devils, not slutty flight attendants and drunk Chippendales.

Deana's eyes were just starting to glaze over when she saw the angel. She was sitting alone at a table against the opposite wall, and even from a distance, Deana could tell that she was gorgeous. The girl was tall, with long, midnight-dark wavy hair, on which sat a golden halo. Her white blouse was plain but form-fitting, and she was wearing a short black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. Deana's eyes lingered appreciatively over her long legs and modest black heels before moving back to her face. Even from across the room, with dozens of costumed dancers between them, Deana could see her slight frown, and the way her long fingers gripped loosely around the arms of her chair. Her small, strapped-on black wings were cute, and though the costume itself was slightly cliché, it fit her surprisingly well.

She was, in a word, totally hot.

Deana historically went for the more busty, fem, lipstick lesbians, but there was something about this girl that made her want to cross the room and kiss the frown off her face.

Jo looked at her expectantly. "Yo, Deana, the song's starting. What're you staring at –" she turned to look in the direction where Deana was focusing her full attention.

"Oh…okay, then," she said, smirk obvious in her voice. "I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna go dance with that sexy zombie over there. Excuse me." Deana ignored Jo's less-than-smooth exit in favor of ogling the angel a bit longer.

…

Making her way to the bar was like swimming through liquid cement, and Cas was forced to practically elbow her way through a press of writhing, sweating, squirming witches, celebrities, maids, superheroes, and at least five cat-girls, before finally reaching the large back room where the bar was located. The music was slightly muffled now, and Cas breathed a sigh of relief, and took an unoccupied stool.

"What can I get you?" The bartender looked exhausted – there were deep circles under his eyes, and his smile looked pasted on, more weary than friendly. She hoped that his homeless, burned-out alcoholic look was a costume, but somehow doubted it.

She looked around the bar desperately, searching for some kind of inspiration. Cas had only just turned twenty-one a few months back, and was still new to the whole bar scene. The Jessica Rabbit facing away from her on the neighboring bar stool was holding half a glass of a fairly innocent looking red-orange liquid, and it looked like as good a choice as any.

"That," Cas said quickly, pointing at the woman's drink. "I'll have what she's having." The bartender looked at her for a moment skeptically, before giving a little shrug and turning away to assemble Cas' drink.

After a few uncomfortable moments of waiting, the man returned with her drink, in a considerably smaller glass than the other woman's. The bartender shrugged again when he noticed Cas comparing. "She's performing tonight. Staff gets bigger drinks." Cas thought she heard a muttered 'thank god' attached to that sentence, but she couldn't tell for sure.

She took the offered drink, and agreed to open a tab (against her better judgment) before booking it back to where Sam was standing on the opposite side of the dance floor.

Correction: where Sam had been standing.

Cas looked around frantically, hoping to see the familiar floppy brown hair with the devil head-band towering over the dancers, but all she saw was a sea of colors, makeup, glitter, and unidentifiable undulating bodies. It seemed like everyone was tall tonight, and Cas could only attribute it to high heels: the great feminine equalizer.

After checking her cell phone (no messages), Cas silently resigned herself to sitting at the little table until Sam came back from whatever, or whoever, she was doing. She leaned back in the little chair as best she could without crushing her delicate wings, and attempted to be as inconspicuous as possible – not like any of the nearby dancers looked remotely interested, but she seriously didn't want to risk being approached. She took a large gulp of her drink, grimacing when the acrid burn of the whatever-it-was made its way down her throat before settling like a hot brick in her stomach.

"Yeah, that's what you get for ordering the same drink as a drag queen." Cas' head shot up and she twisted her body around, searching for the source of the voice and coming dangerously close to upsetting her drink.

"Whoa, careful there!" The girl standing beside her reached out an arm and gripped her elbow, preventing Cas from spilling the drink all over her new white blouse. She was far too close for Cas' comfort, and the firm contact on the bare skin of her arm burned almost as much as the alcohol.

To Cas' infinite relief, the girl quickly took a step back, eyeing her up and down, eyes assessing. Cas' surprise quickly turned to irritation at the scrutiny, and just as she was opening her mouth to unleash the pent up frustration and disappointment that had been building up all evening, the flashing lights of the club shifted from a dark, obscuring purple to a bright collage of yellows, illuminating the stranger's features and stopping Cas' angry words before they had a chance to leave her mouth.

The girl was beautiful. Not in a traditionally feminine way – she had large, bright eyes, impossibly soft-looking lips, high cheekbones, and a strong, masculine nose set in a heart-shaped face. Her black Ramones t-shirt was torn up in a way that Cas was positive was unintentional, and her loose-fitting denim pants were also sporting large, homemade holes in the knees. Her brown hair was drawn back into a ponytail, with a few strands falling loosely around her face, and Cas had to resist the temptation to reach up and tuck those loose strands behind her ear. Cas was not close enough to tell whether the girl had on any makeup, but from what little the flashing lights revealed, she suspected that it was minimal, if not non-existent. The baggy shirt failed to conceal the soft curve of her breasts, and Cas wondered for an insane moment whether or not the girl was wearing a bra.

After a few seconds of shared staring, the girl's eyes went from slightly worried to genuinely concerned, and she waved her free hand in front of Cas' face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Cas came back to life with a jerk, quickly yanking her arm away from the girl's grasp and tugging at her skirt self-consciously. "Um. Yes. Fine. I'm fine." She cleared her throat and turned her head away from the girl's curious stare to focus back on the dance floor.

"Well, with that many 'fines', you must be alright. But seriously, you should probably go easy on that drink. Gabriel calls it 'Armageddon', and for a good reason."

Cas smiled slightly despite herself, warming up to the strange girl. They were still too close for it to be considered casual, but Cas found that she didn't mind all that much. The girl extended her hand to Cas. "I'm Deana."

Cas gripped the proffered hand. "Cas." Deana' hand was warm and slightly damp, but Cas didn't find it remotely gross. The handshake lasted for a couple heartbeats too long before Cas pulled her hand away.

Deana gave an easy grin and stuck her hands casually into her jean pockets. "Would you like me to get you a drink that doesn't taste like nail polish remover? Mojitos are only three dollars." Cas nodded mutely, and with one last glance around the dance floor, got up out of her chair and followed the girl back to the bar.

…

"Oy, Chuck!" The scruffy bartender (Cas was pretty positive that it wasn't a costume now) looked up from where he was wiping down a glass. "A mojito!" Chuck gave Deana a cranky glare before pulling out a container of lime juice from the mini fridge behind the bar, and Deana turned back to Cas.

"So where were we?"

…

They took their drinks over to one of the vacant booths situated around the dance floor. It turned out that Deana also was a senior at U of K and was spending a night out taking a break from her thesis. When Cas asked about her thesis topic, Deana rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I was originally writing it on Wendigos and other cannibalistic mythical monsters, but my adviser wasn't all that enthused." She leaned back in the booth and tapped out a staccato rhythm on the table. Cas watched Deana's fingers, mesmerized. "He said it was 'too dark'."

Tearing her eyes away from Deana's hands, Cas frowned, thoughtfully. "Hm. I disagree. Though really, what you could focus on is the taboo of cannibalism itself, and why it has generated enough fear throughout history that there exist legends of monsters being born from eating human flesh. There is so much disgust for cannibalism that it rivals the taboo of incest. You could even argue that cannibalism is a third component to Freud's claim that incest and murder are the two primary human taboos…" Cas trailed off and she blushed upon seeing Deana's amused and slightly incredulous expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm a Religious Studies major and…that sounds like a fascinating subject. I'm sure your professor will come around."

"I dunno. Professor Singer never was very flexible. But thanks, you've given me a lot of food for thought."

Cas let out a surprised giggle at that, and Deana quirked an eyebrow.

"You're a little bit crazy, has anyone ever told you that? Hot, but a little bit crazy." As though only just realizing what she had said, Deana's cheeks tinged with pink, and she closed her mouth firmly.

Before Cas could reply to that odd (flattering?) comment, they were interrupted by a small blonde tornado. "Heeeeeey Deana!" The girl wrapped an arm around Deana's waist and tugged her close. Deana looked down her, frowning in irritation.

"Jo, I'm a bit…busy. Don't you have someone else to annoy?" The new girl, Jo, gave Deana a playful grin and didn't let go of her waist.

"Not until you dance with me, ya dweeb. You promised!" Deana shrugged apologetically at Cas.

"I'm sorry, I'd really like to keep talking, but this harpy" she poked Jo in the ribs until the girl giggled "isn't going to leave me in peace until I dance with her sorry ass. Will you be around later?"

Suddenly, Cas didn't feel like leaving after all. She nodded wordlessly, and watched with a slight feeling of disappointment as the girls went onto the dance floor and got swallowed up by the crowd.

…

"So? Who was that girl?"

"You mean the gorgeous girl you just dragged me away from? The girl who I totally just embarrassed myself in front of, and then was pulled away before getting a chance to apologize? That girl?"

Jo had the decency to look slightly abashed, but only for a moment. "Yeah, the girl who you were giving googly eyes to but didn't ask to dance, cuz you were too much of a wimp. That girl."

"Leave it, Jo." Deana slipped her arms around Jo's waist in an attempt to distract her, and Jo reached up and entwined her fingers behind Deana's neck in response. The physical contact was nice, if not sexual. Jo and Deana had been friends since middle school, and with the exception of one drunken kiss the summer before eleventh grade, their relationship was completely platonic. Not to mention, Jo tended more towards a three on the Kinsey scale, while Deana was definitely rocking a six.

"You could just ask her to dance, you know."

Deana glared down at her.

"I know that! But she looked so…uncomfortable. I really don't want to add to that. Besides, knowing my luck, she's either straight as an arrow, or has a girlfriend."

Jo tugged at Deana's ponytail, making her squeak. "You're just saying that because you haven't dated in a while. Admit it, Deana, you're rusty. Yeah," she added, ignoring Deana's words of protest "and you know what? I bet you wouldn't be able to get that girl to dance with you. Not even if you begged."

Oh no she didn't.

"Yeah, right. You actually believe that? With my history? Jo, I'm a Doña Juana. A female Casanova. I could get that girl to dance with me in a heartbeat."

Jo snorted, unimpressed. "You've banged maybe five girls, tops. In the back of your Impala. Which, by the way, definitely doesn't count. Just go dance with that girl, would you? You're driving me nuts, and that guy over there is looking pretty damn cute in comparison."

Deana glanced over at the guy in question, a dark haired guy in a solid blue shirt and cargo pants dancing next to a pretty girl with long red hair. "Gay."

Jo pouted. "Come on, seriously? Just because this is an All-Hallows-Gay celebration doesn't mean all the guys here have to be gay. There have got to be some dudes here who don't like cock."

"Yeah, and that guy definitely isn't one of them, if the way he's grinding up on the drag queen is any indication. Keep looking."

"Oh. I thought that was a woman. Damn." Deana released Jo's hips, and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Good luck out there. I'm gonna go put the Winchester moves on the Ice Princess in the corner."

…

Cas unbuttoned the second button of her blouse – the dance floor really was uncomfortably hot. Sam had tried to convince her to wear something a little more club-appropriate than a plain white blouse and black vest, but Cas had insisted. She hadn't gotten away scot free, though – the short black skirt had been purchased at Target at Sam's insistence, and she had been convinced to leave her trench coat at home, on the grounds that it wouldn't go with her costume. Cas disagreed with this wholeheartedly – who said angels couldn't wear trench coats? She wore the coat frequently, appreciating the feeling of security it provided, and was feeling strangely exposed without it.

She stared down at her now-empty mojito, and contemplated getting another. The drink had only been enough to turn the world slightly fuzzy, making her feel a bit removed from her awkwardness and the discomfort she usually felt in a large crowd. But if she wanted the guts to actually brave the dance floor and hunt down Sam, it was going to take a hell of a lot more than one mojitos and a sip of an Armageddon. There was still no sign of her friend, and Cas was beginning to get slightly worried. The mojito would probably help some with that, too.

"Cas. Come dance with me?" Cas looked up from her drink to where the girl from earlier (Deana?) was standing, hand outstretched and expression slightly uncertain. She looked down at the blonde's hand, unsure of what to do. She definitely, definitely wasn't tipsy enough for this.

But…maybe it was the short skirt that did the trick, or the tequila in the Armageddon, or quite possibly the tacky wings strapped to her back, but after a few tense seconds, Cas tentatively extended her own hand. Flashing that same wolfish, teasing grin Cas had seen earlier (and if there was a bit of relief in there as well, Cas couldn't say for sure), Deana pulled her out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

…

Deana couldn't believe her luck. Like she had suspected, Cas was even more gorgeous up close. Her soft, dark curls framed a gentle, round face, and her bright eyes were wide with shock as Deana pulled her upright, an expression that would be comical if it weren't so appealing. As it was, everything about this girl in front of Deana sent a thrill up her spine, and her confidence began to waver, the doubts from before resurfacing.

Oh shit, she's seriously hot – there is no way this girl is single. I'm in for a helluva time when her girlfriend comes looking for her…

But then Cas squeezed her hand and smiled at her, and nothing else really mattered.

Aw, what the hell. Let her come.

…

Cas let herself be pulled into the mass of people with only the slightest bit of discomfort. All her thoughts were focused on where Deana's hand was clasped in hers. She was still aware of the hot, sweating bodies pressing in on all sides, but all she could really feel was Deana's firm, reassuring grip, and all she could see was Deana's smile.

When they stopped moving, they were in the center of the floor, and very, very close together. Cas swallowed, throat suddenly dry, as she met Deana's intense gaze, hyperaware of their proximity in a way she definitely hadn't been before. The look Deana was giving her was dark and predatory, and Cas shivered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Deana leaned in close, lips brushing against the outer shell of Cas' left ear as she spoke.

"Are you alright? We don't have to dance, we can go back to the booth and talk some more. You look like you're about to pass out."

Cas shook her head furiously, and Deana had to pull back quickly to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Sorry! Sorry! No, I'm fine. I'm really fine."

Deana smirked. "That seems to be the word of the night." She was gratified to see a small blush rise on Cas' cheeks, and, holding her breath, reached out a hand and gently threaded it through the girl's hair. Cas sighed and leaned into the touch. Deana, encouraged and regaining a bit of confidence, took her left arm and placed it around Cas' waist. When Cas didn't pull away in fear or disgust, she tightened her grip and bent her head down until her face rested in the crook of the other girl's neck

Her small action was rewarded with a little quiver, and she could feel the pulse in Cas' neck fluttering furiously. Deana grinned widely, knowing that Cas would be able to feel it against her neck, and opened her mouth.

…

Cas stiffened when she felt Deana's tongue, wet and warm on the side of her neck. It was…pleasant, but also slightly strange. Deana was licking her gently, almost like a kitten. Cas had just enough time to smile at that image before the other girl bit down and began to suck.

"Oh!" The steady pressure of the sucking sent jolts of electricity down Cas' spine that settled hotly in the pit of her stomach. She felt impossibly warm, and closed her legs together, trying to trap some of the sensation that Deana's tongue was encouraging there. Deana took one final suck before letting go and chuckling darkly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the music."

Cas, breathless, brought her arms up and pulled Deana close until they were flush up against one another. This time it was Deana who gasped.

"You really shouldn't do that. I'll have to wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow."

"Oh? I'd like to see you in a turtleneck. I bet it'd be real hot, in a sexy-librarian kinda way."

Cas huffed a laugh. "No, I really don't think it would."

Deana looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Cas glanced away, only to look back quickly to avoid seeing the pirate couple next to them, sucking face like limpets. Her cheeks got hot for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Nothing, I'm just…I know I'm not all that pleasant to look at. In case you could not tell, I'm decidedly out of my element here."

Deana gave her an inscrutable look, before detaching herself from Cas' arms and taking a step away from her, bumping into the pirates as she did so. Cas whimpered at the loss of Deana's warmth, and the two women glared at Deana, before backing away and resuming their previous activities.

"Wha-"

Deana shook her head, signaling Cas to be quiet. She ran her eyes up and down Cas' body critically, and shook her head again.

"Cas, you're beautiful. And you know what? I'm pretty positive that you'd be beautiful in just about anything. Even a turtleneck."

"And," she hastened to add, "I'm not just saying that to get in your pants. I mean, I do. Want to. Um. But that wasn't why I said all that." She coughed. "Look, I'm no good at this complimenting thing. Can we just dance?"

Cas nodded, silent, and Deana, with a little huff of relief, pulled her gently to her once more.

…

I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

It had been three songs, and Deana was trying so, so hard to keep things PG. If sexual restraint was an Olympic sport, she should be given a fucking medal. It was like holding a skittish colt, and knowing that all it would take would be one wrong move for the colt to flee.

It's just dancing she kept trying to remind herself. We're just dancing, nothing is gonna go on here. Just dancing. But it was getting to be really, really hard to remember that when Cas was pressed close enough for her to feel the girl's chest rising and falling against her own, Cas' hot breath tickling her ear and the warm, loose grip of Cas' arms around her waist.

Deana didn't know what to think – this wasn't how things usually went with her and women. There was usually a lot less talking involved, for one thing. And they were actually upright, not horizontal in the back of Deana's Impala.

Now rock your body, oh

Damn, I like the way that you move

So give it to me

'cause I already know what you want to do

"What are you thinking about? You look distracted." Cas' voice turned from questioning to concerned when she asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Deana said hurriedly, drawing back slightly and meeting her eyes. "I was just thinking about how nice this is. I…didn't really expect to end up here when I left the house tonight."

Cas gave her a shy smile. "And where is here, exactly?"

Deana decided that she loved Cas' smile. "In the arms of a smart, gorgeous Religious Studies major, dancing to an exceptionally dirty Enrique Iglesias song." Finally, flirting! This was familiar territory.

Cas frowned slightly, and cocked her head to one side in a way that shouldn't have been cute, but definitely was. "Dirty?"

Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Cas lowered her eyes quickly, and Deana decided that she loved Cas' blush almost as much as her smile. But to her surprise, Cas looked up a second later and reached out to Deana's face, running her fingers cautiously along Deana's jaw line.

Deana swallowed thickly, surprised, and let Cas continue her ministrations uninterrupted. But the touch of Cas' slender fingers, trailing down her neck and gently massaging the tendons joining her neck and shoulders, was making it very, very difficult to keep still.

Down, girl. Take a deep breath. Deep breath. Deeeeeep brea-

"You can…touch me back, you know. I won't break."

Cas had dropped her arms to her sides and was leaning forward to speak directly into Deana's ear.

"Oh, Jesus." To her embarrassment, Deana's voice came out tight, breathless and slightly desperate. She cleared her throat. "Um. Alright."

When Deana reached up and ran her fingers through Cas' hair, the girl let out a tiny moan, so quiet that it was barely audible over the music. The sound made Deana catch her breath, and she decided that she needed to hear Cas make it again.

As soon as possible.

Deana released Cas' silky hair and trailed her hands along the girl's neck, fingers lightly brushing against the small hickey that she had made, visible even in the poor lighting. Cas was right, Deana thought smugly. She would definitely be needing a turtleneck.

Deana bent down once again and nuzzled at the sensitive place behind Cas' ear, and the girl tilted her head to the side to give her more access. She flicked out her tongue and then bit down on Cas' earlobe, tugging gently. Cas moaned again, louder this time, and Deana took the opportunity to maneuver her hands to Cas' waist, thumbing the small sliver of hip exposed between the bottom of her shirt and top of her skirt.

At some point while Deana was exploring, Cas had begun spreading her legs, moving until she had Deana's thigh pressed lightly between her own. Whether or not it had been a conscious action, Deana intended to take full advantage of it. She shifted her right thigh further between Cas' legs until it was brushing up against the Cas' crotch. Cas gasped and instinctively rubbed against her, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and pleasure. Deana lifted her head up and grinned at her reassuringly. Cas took one long, intense look at Deana' mouth and surged forward, claiming Deana's lips in a fierce kiss.

The kiss was messy and without finesse, but was hands down the hottest kiss in Deana's experience. She hesitated only for a moment before reciprocating, tongue tracing Cas' lips before Cas gave a little gasp, allowing Deana's tongue to slip into her mouth. Cas tasted like mint and alcohol, and Deana loved it. Groaning into the kiss, Deana rolled her hips, thigh pressing firmly into the space between Cas' legs. Cas' breath hitched, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she slipped her hands under the bottom of Deana's Ramones shirt, fingers warm against the newly exposed skin, and squeezed.

"Oh, Jesus. Cas…" Deana was seriously struggling to keep it together. Even the smallest of Cas' touches seemed to send fireworks shooting up and down her spine. She knew she was quivering, but at this point, she really couldn't give a damn. This strange, beautiful, fascinating girl was doing things to her. Very, very good things.

…

When they finally came up for air, Cas was completely lost. The music had faded to background noise, and she could still feel Deana's lips on hers. Deana looked at her dazedly, and Cas was secretly thrilled to see that her lips were bitten red and wet with spit.

I did that she thought to herself, disbelievingly. This beautiful girl wants me. The concept was so strange and wonderful that she couldn't hold back a wide grin. Deana grinned back. Cas leaned forward for one more kiss before remembering the position of Deana's thigh, and pulled away again, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to be so…forward, but it had felt good.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, ya know. It's natural."

Cas frowned at Deana. "I know that." She hated being condescended to. "What do you think I am, some blushing virgin?"

Deana raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and Cas downright scowled at her, the mood going from sexy to angry in mere seconds. "Well, I'm not blushing." To say Cas was a little sensitive about her lack of experience would be an understatement. So she was a virgin at twenty-one. So what? Stranger things had happened. Besides, she masturbated on a fairly regular basis, so it wasn't like she didn't have any sexual experience.

Deana ran a consoling hand through her hair, pulling apart some tangles.

"Hey, ssh, it's okay. Let's not worry about it, alright? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

But Cas did want to do. She wanted to do very, very much.

Deana must have seen something in her eyes, because she moved closer, and rested a firm hand on Cas' lower back, pulling them flush against one another, before leaning in and pressing their lips together once more.

The kiss was gentler this time, almost tender, and Cas relaxed into Deana's arms, her eyes fluttering closed.

If this girl were the one who took her virginity, Cas didn't think she would mind at all.

…

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

After another couple of songs, and a whole lot more making out, Deana was having an increasing amount of trouble keeping her hands to herself.

"Can we," she gasped in between kisses, "can we go somewhere? It's just, there are…" she gestured around the dance floor. "There are people. Everywhere."

Wow. Real articulate, Winchester.

Cas got a funny look in her eyes, but didn't move. Well, that wasn't exactly true - her legs and torso might have been still, but her hands roamed like possessed things up under Deana's shirt until they were positioned on either side of her chest. Cas' eyes widened when she felt the gentle curve of Deana's breasts, unrestricted by a bra, and commented in a deep, husky voice that made Deana shiver –

"Well, that answers that question."

Deana didn't have time to ask what the question had been before Cas was rubbing soft circles on the sides of her breasts and grinding up even harder against Deana's thigh, all the while making some of the sexiest noises Deana had ever heard.

"Oh. Oh God. Cas, please…" Deana wasn't sure exactly what she was asking for, but Cas seemed to know, because she moved her right hand down to Deana's belt buckle, unbuckling it quickly with deft fingers. Deana only had a moment to be impressed at her dexterity before Cas was plunging her hands Deana's pants and fingering the elastic of her underwear.

And froze.

Several seconds passed and Cas still hadn't moved her hands any further. Deana made an embarrassing whining noise with her throat (that she would later deny making), and it seemed to do the trick. Cas' hesitation vanished, and she began moving again, breath harsh against Deana's neck.

Deana gasped and shivered as Cas' long, clever fingers slipped the rest of the way under the elastic of her underwear and probed lower. Deana could feel herself getting wetter, a sharp contrast to Cas' dry fingers as she finally, finally reached Deana's clit and began to rub in small, circular motions.

The lights were low, and it was just crowded enough that all a dancer would have seen, if they even bothered to look in that direction, were two girls pressed up against each other, foreheads touching, hands completely hidden in shadow. Deana was aware of this, but somehow the knowledge that they could be seen at all turned her on even more. Cas sighed with pleasure, as though it were her Deana was touching, and not the other way around. Cas' index and middle finger pressed down harder on Deana's clit, making her whimper and squirm.

"Oh fuck. Cas, what're you…oh Jesus. Oh, you're so good at this." Cas chuckled darkly in acknowledgement before slipping her fingers even lower, until…

"Cas!" Deana's eyes squeezed shut as she writhed, trying desperately to press herself down onto Cas' two fingers, but the angle kept her from getting any leverage. Cas' fingers felt amazing, and Deana could feel her body quivering in response.

Cas withdrew her hand and spun Deana around so that her back was pressed up against Cas' chest, and she was facing away from the other girl. Deana didn't like not being able to see Cas' face, but her discomfort only lasted a moment. Cas' mouth was right next to her left ear when she spoke:

"Deana. Can I?"

Deana wasn't entirely sure what it was Cas wanted, exactly, but hell, she would give her immortal soul right now if it meant Cas wouldn't stop touching her.

"Yes. Yes, Cas. Please." Deana could feel Cas' smile when she kissed her cheek, and then that feeling was lost in the flood of electric sensation coming from where Cas had resumed massaging her clit, other hand slipping under her shirt and resting on her stomach. Yeah, this angle was way better.

…

Cas didn't think she had ever been this turned on in her life. She simply couldn't believe that this was happening – they had known each other for the better part of an hour, and Cas was getting Deana off. In the middle of a dance floor. To the music of Britney fucking Spears. There were so many things wrong with this scenario that Cas no longer even cared.

Cas could feel Deana clenching around her two fingers as she was penetrated, could hear her moaning, and, when she experimentally swiped her tongue along the curve of Deana's exposed neck, could taste the salt of her sweat. Deana was an assault on all of her senses, and Cas felt almost dizzy with desire.

"That feels…that feels really good, Cas. Please don't stop, I'm…"

Deana paused, biting her lip and rubbing against Cas' fingers, desperately trying to encourage the other girl to move her fingers faster, harder.

"You're what, Deana? You're going to come?" Cas was surprised at the sound of her own voice, low and husky with want. A small part of her was screaming, What the hell are you DOING? but she was ignoring it. There was no way she was going to stop, not when Deana was making such sexy noises. She wanted to make Deana come, and from the sound of it, Deana was pretty close.

"Yes! Yes, I'm going to…fuck, Cas, just a little more…"

Cas slipped a third finger inside of Deana, marveling at the wet warmth that enveloped her. Deana gasped, clenching and releasing around the new intrusion, but showing no signs of pain or discomfort. In a moment of brilliance, Cas maneuvered her thumb until she was able to simultaneously rub Deana's clit while stimulating her G-spot with her fingers. And that was it.

"Cas!" Deana threw her head back against Cas' shoulder and let out a long, low moan as her orgasm rippled through her, making every muscle in her body tense. Cas continued rubbing Deana's clit as she rode out her orgasm, and didn't stop until the girl shuddered a final time and went limp, practically collapsing against Cas' front, panting.

"Fuck, Cas. Just…fuck. That was…awesome." Cas actually laughed then, and slowly withdrew her fingers, eliciting another gasp from Deana.

Quickly slipping her hand out of Deana's underwear and buttoning up her jeans, Cas grabbed the girl around the waist in an attempt to keep her vertical. Deana laughed breathlessly, and pulled gently away from Cas' arms.

"I think I'll be able to take it from here. But you…" Deana ran a hand down Cas' side, pulling up slightly on the hem of her skirt. Cas blushed when she realized what Deana was suggesting.

"Me? No, I'm…"

"Cas!" Cas froze when a familiar voice called out to her from a few feet away. "There you are! I've been looking all over for your pretty – " Sam stopped when she caught sight of Deana, and Cas tried to imagine what Sam was seeing:

Deana looked completely ravished. Her skin was flushed from the neck up, and her face was shiny, eyes bright. Cas realized with horror that she had neglected to zip up the girl's fly, and prayed to whatever god was listening that Sam didn't notice.

Though it was probably far too much to hope for that.

Sure enough, Sam's eyes narrowed as she looked from Cas to Deana, and Cas attempted to look as innocent as possible. She had a wings and halo, so it couldn't be that hard, right?

To her surprise, Deana didn't seem remotely fazed. In fact, her expression was amused.

Deana raised one of her hands in a casual salute.

"Hey there, little sis. Didn't know you were coming out tonight."

"Deana." Sam hissed, and Cas put two and two together.

Deana. Sam's sister.

"This is your…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah. This is my sister. I knew you guys would hit it off, but I had no idea you would hit it off this well." She stared pointedly at Deana's unzipped jeans, and Cas felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Deana, however, didn't have any such compunctions.

"Cas is your roommate? You've been holding out on me, sis." If she leered slightly, Cas pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, well. If you had peeled yourself away from your stupid car to come to one of my acappella concerts, you would have gotten to introduce yourself."

"Hey! My girl needs a lot of attention. You have no right to bring her into this."

Deana glared at Sam, and Sam glared right back. Sensing that the argument was about to escalate, Cas stepped forward and cut in. "So Sam, where were you? I was about to go looking for you before –" she trailed off, deciding not to finish that statement. To her surprise, Sam looked a bit sheepish.

"Shortly after you left to get your drink, I…well, I met somebody."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "A male somebody? A straight male somebody?"

"Well, yeah." Sam nodded over in the direction of a pirate who was lurking by one of the speakers, looking about as uncomfortable as Cas had felt earlier that evening. "His name is Luke, and he's a manager at Hell's Kitchen. I thought maybe we could go there together for something to eat? We still have thirty minutes until it closes."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cas thought she saw Deana twitch.

"Sounds good. Just give me a minute."

Sam looked meaningfully in Deana's direction. "How about five minutes?"

"Five minutes." Cas agreed, and after shooting one last glare at Deana, Sam was gone, her devil's tail swishing behind her.

…

"So. What now?" Cas looked up at her nervously, and Deana almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Cas had just given her a mind-blowing orgasm in the middle of a crowd of people, and she was choosing now to be shy? She stepped over to Cas and cupped her cheek with her left hand, bringing her in for a quick kiss. When the kiss ended, they stayed close, foreheads pressed together. When Cas next spoke, her breath brushed against Deana's lips, hot and intimate.

"I just want you to know, I don't usually do this."

"Yeah, neither do I. But I really liked it. Didn't you? You seemed pretty into it at the time." Deana grinned devilishly.

Cas swallowed, and leaned away. "This is all happening…fairly quickly."

Deana saw that Cas was starting to withdraw, and blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

"I fucking love burgers."

Cas looked at her, puzzled.

"Burgers?"

"Yeah" Deana continued doggedly, unable to stop herself. "I love burgers. And – "

Cas nodded, catching on. "I've heard Hell's Kitchen makes some fantastic burgers." She paused, then asked shyly: "Would you like to join us?"

Deana grinned at Cas. "Yeah. I think that would be fine."

Fin


End file.
